tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kreta
Candidate Kreta Name Kreta Gender female Birthdate Early Spring, Turn 2749 Location Fort Weyr; originally Ruathan born and bred Occupation Dragonrider, member of Eclipse Wing Dragon Blue Eseath Wher N/A Second Wher N/A Pet Leirath (White Firelizard) Candidate Kreta (original character created and played by Dragon_Dreamer_2018) "Being Deaf does not make you dumb, just as Hearing does not make you smart." ~ Unknown BASICS RETIRE INFO: Dragon - Adopt /Character - Adopt (preferably adopted out as a pair if possible!) NAME: Kreta GENDER: Female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers :) ORIENTATION: Biromantic? (romantic orientation not clear) Asexual BIRTHDATE: Early Spring, Turn 2749 AGE: 16 Turns, as of Late Winter 2766 (will be 17 in Early Spring 2767) LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Dragonrider WING: Eclipse Wing APPEARANCE EYES: Warm Brown HAIR: Brown/Dark Brown (with a slight reddish tinge) HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5'1-5'3 tall, of the famous stocky Ruathan build (although a bit on the healthy & slender side) FULL APPEARANCE: With a pair of glasses slightly magnifying her bright and intelligent eyes, and stray tendrils of natural brown hair softly framing her expressive face (often from whichever formal hairstyle was the current fashion among Hold ladies, or from her usual casual plait), olive-skinned Kreta would usually be found wearing her favourite clothes - a tunic and tan leggings (or light skirts in summer) often in, or at least embroidered with, the colours or emblem of her Hold. In winter, Kreta would also wear a warm fur-lined cloak and cozy fur-lined wherhide boots with her clothing ensemble when outdoors, due to the cold weather in Ruatha. [UPDATE: Kreta will also start wearing the general leather clothing of a dragonrider when she is at the Weyr and she eventually Impresses] Kreta's mid-back length of brown hair would usually fall in natural waves and curls around her tanned shoulders, be bound back from her face in a slightly messy braid, or draped in some elaborate hairstyle for a formal occasion. Of course, being Holdbred, when her family's Hold duties demanded her presence, she could hold herself with some dignity in her summery dresses and beautiful gowns of nearly every colour possible. Kreta's naturally red-pink lips, delicate little nose, beautifully bold eyebrows and a stubbornly determined jawline rounds off her short and somewhat attractive headstrong Ruathan appearance. PERSONALITY PERSONALITY: Capable of 'reading' other people as if they were open Records, Kreta is unusually smart/intelligent and literate for her age, due to her life-long love of reading (and you know, being deaf since early childhood). She secretly admired many of Pern's dragonriders, and dreams of the day when she might bond with a dragon of her own & achieve her secret desire to be a dragonrider herself. While quietly observant and perceptive, 'speaking' only when spoken to or when she has something to say (mostly through sign language), Kreta is kind and honest, knowledgeable yet sensitive and headstrong. Loves her fire-lizard (Leirath) and being outdoors. Extremely expressive and somewhat emotional, Kreta is sometimes known for occasional appearances of her terrifyingly fierce temper (think Lessa-level fierce) and her intolerance of bullies and wrongdoers. She more than makes up for her shortcomings (& short stature) with her can-do attitude and high capacity to do anything. The fire that burns in her eyes and the ice in her normally warm expressions when she is fiercely angry, or feels the desire to defend others, theoretically has the capacity to bring even hardened men to tears.. You really don't want to be on her bad side! HISTORY FAMILY: A Ruathan minor Hold family - a mother, father, and at least 3 siblings (open) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: none at the moment (open) BIRTHPLACE:A minor Hold in Ruatha HISTORY: Born as a deaf 2nd daughter in Early Spring of Turn 2749, into a minor Hold in Ruatha, Kreta has a relatively average life spent in silence. Her benevolent father, out of love and hope for his unusual daughter, managed to persuade the resident Harper to try to teach Kreta how to speak/sign, read and write, and of course, help her learn her Teaching Ballads with the other Hold children, which inevitably flowed on to to new lessons and teachers. This resulted in a permanent love of reading every and any type of Record she could get her hands on (apart from the few horribly gory ones in the Healer's rooms - a mistake she wouldn't make again), an extraordinarily high ability to 'read' people like a Harper, a healthy curiosity, finding a voice with her new language, as well as a burning desire to prove herself just as good as, if not better, at doing things as her hearing siblings and friends (a desire sparked by a situation involving a few arguably ignorant bullies), and a healthy respect for the dragonriders and their dragon companions who protected Pern from Threadfall during every single Pass. At 14 Turns old, Kreta chanced upon a clutch of fire-lizard eggs moments away from hatching while outside exploring her homeland with her two friends, and they hurried home to present the surprised Hold with the clutch. Ten minutes later, the eggs hatched to find new partners with their Ruathan Holdfolk. Kreta was lucky enough to Impress a beautiful little white fire-lizard, to whom she gave the name Leirath, and she from then on loved the creature with unconditional abandon, teaching it to fly errands, do tricks, and numerous small tasks suited to fire-lizards in her spare time, when she wasn't required for Hold duties, or reading, or going exploring outdoors with Leirath. Over the Turns, Leirath also took on the role of becoming Kreta's 'hearing-flit', a role her little creature seemed to enjoy with relish. For the remaining Turns, Kreta secretly wondered about her Candidacy - would there ever be a day when dragonriders flying on Search suddenly discovered her and decided she was a Candidate for a future dragon clutch, if she chose to accept the incredible honour? In Late Winter of Turn 2766, Kreta was on the way to visit Fort Hold with her Ruathan family, presumably for Hold reasons, perhaps a Conclave or something, that at the time remained undisclosed to Kreta & Leirath and her three siblings. UPDATES: (to be added to as gameplay continues) - Early Spring 2767; Searched by Bronzerider Tana & Greenrider Mirai, now a Fort Candidate - the Search thread was An Unexpected Surprise - Early Spring 2767; Turned 17 some sevendays later, was surprised with a surprise birthday party - Hey, It's Party Time! - Early Spring to Early Summer 2767; basically meeting new people, including (but not limited to) Poppin, Hayalina, Trowa, Thor, a few dragonriders and several fellow Candidates etc - A Day for Warm Greetings (early Spring), Here I Dream of Dragons and Thundering Heights (late Spring), Conspiracy (late Spring 'rumour/argument), The Stowaway (early Summer) and finally When We Dream of Starlit Skies (early Summer). - Early Summer 2767; Attended her first Hatching - [http://s13.zetaboards.com/The_Peacekeepers_Age/topic/9142610/2/#new The Last Warrior's Song] (Blue Hinokath's single egg) - Late Summer 2767; Attended second Hatching - [http://s13.zetaboards.com/The_Peacekeepers_Age/topic/9155973/3/#new You Belong To Me] (Garnets Neozeoth and Xiometh, 4 eggs between them) - [to be continued] THIS AT SOME POINT CANDIDATE QUESTIONNAIRE: What type of candidate is your character: Dragon What color/s are you willing to impress to?: Any colour, yes, even bronze, though there are certain shades I won't take. (I like the gold, green, and white ones the most, though.) What color/s does your character want?: Most colours (especially white, green and gold, maybe even brown, blue & garnet), though she's leaning a little toward the feminine and/or androgynous colours like the ones I mentioned earlier. Do you/your character have any personality preferences or concerns?: Whatever will suit Kreta's personality, hopefully female, however, I would prefer to not have an abrasive and/or aggressive dragon personality if possible! Do you/your character have any other preferences or concerns?: none I can think of right now :) Why do you think these choice/s would be a good fit?: Well, Kreta is keeping her options open as she is going to be very thrilled if she does somehow get to Impress her own dragon, so the colour itself honestly isn't of high importance. What's important, though, to both Kreta and myself, is what's underneath the dragon's appearance - their personality and basically who they really are (their 'real' self!) Do you have any preferences about the conditions of your character's impression?: I would like to have Kreta to not be the first to Impress if that's possible :) Basically, whenever & wherever you think is acceptable. Are you alright with your character getting hurt? What injury level is acceptable/what should be avoided?: I am fine with Kreta getting hurt - it's life, we all get hurt sometimes! Thread scoring and low to moderate level of bites/scratches/cuts are ok, always ask me for anything higher than this level. Broken bones or nearly fatal wounds should be avoided if at all possible! (Note: I may accept an occasional broken bone or fracture once in, say, every 6 OOC months for example if you ASK me first :)) Is there anything you will ABSOLUTELY NOT accept?: Ok. Now, I mentioned earlier that there are certain shades I won't take within the colour range. For example, I won't accept the hot pink shade in any colour. These are the two kinds of colour shades I will not accept: - Any really bright/neon colour (especially hot/bright pink or neon green - I don't like these shades) - Any colour shade that is far too extremely dark (more than it should be). The exceptions are colours that can be like that such as black or navy, of course :) Category:Fort Weyr Dragon Candidates Category:Candidates Category:Fort Weyr Dragonriders Category:Eclipse Wing members Category:Fort Weyr